Burning Scars
by Kuroki Katsumi
Summary: Sara Silveira was a normal girl until her house was burned to the ground with her as the only surviver. Sara was in a coma for nearly three months and after waking, found out she would be staying in Japan. Slowly will develop into a KyoyaxOC story! HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Burning Scars**

**AN/**

**Sara: Shouldn't you be working on A Woman of Few Words? Or Right Back At You? Or your other Ouran story? Or – Hey, wait a minute… You have like, eight other stories to work on!**

**Izumi: Yeah, yeah. I know. But I can't get this idea out of my head. And it's nine stories actually.**

**Sara: -_-**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

{Sara's P.O.V.}

I was lying on my bed, watching the final episode of the 'Ouran High School Host Club' anime on my iPod touch. It was a regular Friday night in America. I looked over to my bedside table, and at the alarm clock.

2:37am

I sighed. It was also normal, sadly, for me to be up this late. Good thing it was winter break right now.

As the ending theme played, I allowed my eyes to shut briefly. Then there was a beeping noise.

'What's that sound...?' I thought wearily.

Suddenly, the smell of smoke wafted through the crack at the bottom of my door, and to my nose.

'Smoke...? A beeping noise...?' Then it all made sense. 'A house fire!'

I leapt off my bed, iPod touch still in hand and headphones on my ears, not even caring that I was still in my fuzzy black and purple plaid pyjama bottoms and thick purple long sleeved shirt.

I ran to my bedroom door and opened it - only to find the hall covered in fire.

I gasped. "B-But... How...? There's no way the fire could've spread that fast... So the fire must've started up here... But how?" I whispered to myself.

The flames came closer to me, and I ran back inside my room, closing the door to buy me some time.

There was no escape route other than the door and the two windows. I had already tried the door, so the only option left was the windows.

I carefully removed the screen from the window that faced the front yard. Then I grabbed my fluffy blanket off my bed, and jumped, wrapping the blanket around myself in midair.

Snow swirled around me as i fell. When I hit the snow-covered ground, it hurt - a lot. But I ignored the pain, and unravelled the blanket from around my body. When I was free to move again, I looked back up at my house.

Flames practically exploded out of all of the windows.

My eyes widened. My family... My family was still in there...

I jumped to my feet, and ran through the snow, a couple houses down the street to the home of a boy from my class, Nicholas.

I shoved my iPod into the pocket of my pyjama pants, and pulled my headphones down so they rested around my neck. Then I knocked on the door.

There was no answer, which I had expected. There were no cars in the driveway of Nicholas's family's house, but I knew he was there - even if his parents weren't.

I picked up a rock that was lying on the driveway, and chucked it at Nicholas's window. A few seconds later, Nicholas's brunette head poked out of the window.

"What the hell? Sara?"

I nodded as Nicholas closed his window. Not even a minute later, the front door opened.

"What do you want?" Nicholas snapped, glaring at me. Nicholas and I used to be friends until about three years ago, when the possibility of popularity went to his head.

I couldn't find the words to explain, so I just pointed to my home. Nicholas stepped out of the doorway, and looked down the street.

I knew that he had seen the fire, when he gasped and grabbed my wrist, before dragging me inside.

Nicholas grabbed the phone and dialled 911. Once he had explained to the operator what had happened, he turned back to see I was unconscious.

* * *

><p>When I awoke, I was surrounded by white. I lifted my arm an inch in an attempt to rub my eyes, and felt a tug. I looked down and saw an IV attached to my arm. I glanced around, realizing I was in a hospital.<p>

I heard the door open, and looked up. A man in teal scrubs came in, and I assumed he was my doctor. Though I couldn't remember why I would need one...

"W-What happened...?" I croaked out.

The doctor looked at me, sympathy flooding his eyes. "On January first, you were caught in a house fire," He explained. "You're whole family passed away, when they weren't able to get out in time. You managed to escape through the window, and run to your friend's - Nicholas Duvall's - home. He got you inside and called 911. Firemen and medics rushed there, and found you unconscious in his living room. You had lapsed into a coma due to inhaling so much smoke. You also broke your right leg and left arm in the jump from your window. How you even made it to Mr. Duvall's home was a miracle - you are a very strong, brave, women, Ms. Silveira."

I nodded, my body suddenly feeling numb. My whole family had passed away... Died...

So many memories of my family flashed in my mind. My identical twin sister Jenna and I pranking the teachers in elementary school by switching seats... My mother Jenna and I baking our birthday cake when we were seven... Jenna and I fidgeting on our field trip the day our little sister, Maya, was being born... My father standing with Jenna and I in front of the door to our preschool class - before he had become an alcoholic... My mom introducing my sister and I to her new boyfriend, Douglas...

I knew I should be crying, but the tears didn't seem to come... I looked up at the doctor.

"My whole family is dead... My father is an alcoholic..." My hands curled slightly, into fists, bunching the blankets up in the process. "So where do I go?"

The doctor checked some papers. "Well, you won't be able to leave the hospital for a month or two, so you can gain the strength to move your muscles again... But we checked your background, and it turns out your great-great-grandmother on your father's side, was supposed to marry a Japanese man. Neither of them wanted the marriage, and managed to change their families' minds - with the help of your mother's family. Both your mother's family and the Japanese family became could friends with your father's family and-"

I interrupted him. "Could you please get to the point?" I asked as nicely as I could."

The doctor cleared his throat. "Right. Anyways, the Japanese family has offered to adopt you, due to their connection with your mother and father."

I nodded. "Alright then..."

The doctor nodded as well. "You get some rest now."

I smiled faintly at him. "Alright."

The doctor walked over to some drawers close to my bed, and fished around inside of them.

"By the way, these were with you when the medics got to you." He handed me my iPod touch and headphones.

"Thanks." I replied, and he left. I used a lot of strength - since my muscles were so weak - and clicked the power button.

I gasped when I saw the date.

March 28th.

I sighed wearily and closed my eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p>Two months later, I was allowed to leave the hospital. My new 'parents' came and picked me up - in a limo! I found out that their names were Emiku and Kenji Yamazaki - and that they were part of one of the three richest families in Japan!<p>

On the ride to the airport - where we would take one of their two private jets back to Japan - Emiku and Kenji told me that I would need a Japanese name, and 'Sara' wouldn't do. I had always thought that my name was plain, but it felt weird getting rid of it now that my family was dead.

After a few minutes of thinking, I had my answer. "Yuki Yamazaki." I said. "That shall be my new name."

Emiku and Kenji smiled at me, excepting the name. The rest of the rid was spent touching up on my Japanese - I had taken Japanese classes for four years - and telling me about the younger brothers I would have - all three of them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Well, that's the prologue! How'd you like it?**

**Jenna: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KILLED ME! I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO SAY 'HI'!**

**Izumi: You're in the Author's Note, aren't you?**

**Jenna: *Glares***

**Izumi: *Smiles* Don't worry Jenna, there's always flashbacks!**

**Jenna: Why you…!**

**Izumi: *Puts duck tape on your mouth***

**Nicholas: Please review!**

**Sara: DIE YOU JERK! *Starts beating up Nicholas***

**Izumi: -_-'**


	2. Chapter 1: Knowledge

Chapter One: Knowledge

{Yuki's P.O.V.}

I have been in Japan for two weeks now… It's hard to get used to living in a mansion, and speaking their language all the time, but I've managed to do it.

It's the beginning of June right now, and I've been enrolled in a school called 'Ouran Academy'. When I heard the name, I nearly choked on my coffee, but there's no way that Ouran High School Host Club could actually be real… Right?

Well, I'm about to find out I guess. Emiku – I refuse to call her 'mother' – has called me down stairs, saying my school uniform has arrived. When I reached the bottom of the stairs – I was in my room before- I saw Emiku and Kenji sitting in the living room with a box on the coffee table.

"Hello dear," Kenji greeted me. "Excited to see your uniform?"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

Emiku sighed, but handed me the box none the less. As soon as I opened the box, it hit the floor.

"Yuki, are you alright? Why did you drop the box?" Emiku asked worriedly.

I let out a shuddering breath. "It's… It's nothing…" I replied, picking the box up once again. I set it on the coffee table, and knelt down in front of it. Then I slowly took out the puffy yellow dress inside.

"You'd better hurry and get changed dear, school starts in an hour." Kenji said.

I nodded. "Alright." Then I ran back up the stairs, dress in hand.

* * *

><p>When I reached my room, I flopped down on my bed. "I can't believe it…" I muttered. "Ouran Academy is real… This is Jenna's dream…" I chuckled dryly at the mention of my deceased twin's name.<p>

I sighed, and sat up, looking the dress over. "I guess I better get ready…" So I put the horrid dress on, and tied my hair up in a bun, but let a few pieces hang loose. When that was done, I packed my school bag, and slipped on my flats that were hidden by the dress. Then I headed back down the stairs.

"I'm going to head to school early." I called to Emiku and Kenji.

"Alright, have a good first day!" They called back.

That's right, even though I have been in Japan for two weeks now; this is my first time going to school here. Emiku and Kenji agreed that they should let me settle in before sending me to school.

As I slipped into one of the family limos, I told the driver to take me to Ouran. He complied without question – it was his job. I watched as the scenery flew by, and thought about how I would survive Ouran if the Host Club was real.

'_I guess Kyoya won't know anything about me though… Since my name isn't really Yuki Yamazaki.' _I thought with a smirk. _'However, Tamaki will still be annoying, and call me 'Princess'.'_ I sighed as the limo pulled up in front of the hideously pink school.

"Arigato Makoto-san." I told my driver as I got out of the limo.

"It's no problem, Yuki-sama." Makoto replied.

I nodded and walked towards the school building. There were many whispers and stares, but I don't blame them. I don't look Japanese, and it's not every day the school gets a new student in _June_.

I ignored them all, however, and went inside the school. I wandered around for a while, looking at the rooms and signs, memorizing the hallways. As I turned a corner, I bumped into someone.

"Oh! Gomen!" The person exclaimed.

I waved a hand in an act of dismissal. "It's fine." I pushed myself up off the floor, and dusted off my dress. Then I looked at the person I had run into. "I ran into you after, not the other way around."

It turns out it was Haruhi I bumped into. She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess so." She replied, looking at me closely. I rolled my eyes. "You're new here, aren't you? I'm Haruhi Fujioka." Haruhi stuck her hand out, and I shook it.

"Yes I am. My name's Yuki Yamazaki."

"Well Yuki, would you like me to show you around?" Haruhi asked with a polite smile that I knew was genuine.

I was about to answer, when two almost identical voices called out, "Haruhi-kun! There you are!" as Hikaru and Kaoru came into view.

Haruhi's eye twitched as she turned around to face them. "What do you guys want?"

"Now now Haruhi," Hikaru started.

"That's not very nice." Kaoru finished his brother's sentence.

"Whatever…" Haruhi muttered. "Oh, by the way guys, this is Yuki Yamazaki." She gestured to me with a sweep of her hand.

Hikaru and Kaoru turned to look at me.

"I'm Hikaru," Hikaru started.

"And I'm Kaoru," Kaoru continued.

"And we're the Hitachiin brothers!" They finished in unison.

I looked at them, my face blank. "I know." Then I pushed past them and continued down the hall.

Two arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back. I made my face remain blank as I looked up at the two twins. "Get your arms off of me, before I break them off."

Hikaru scoffed. "Like you could." That was a mistake.

Not even a minute later, Hikaru was pinned to a wall.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru gasped, then he turned to me. "How'd you do that…?"

I glared at him. "You want to find out?"

Kaoru took a step away from me. "No… Not really…"

I started walking away. "That's what I thought."

Haruhi ran up to me, and walked with me to class 1A. "You're really strong, Yuki-chan." She complemented.

I shrugged. "I guess." Then I looked at her. "Haruhi, I know you're a girl."

Haruhi stopped walking. "How'd you figure it out?"

"I know a lot more then people might think." I replied, before walking into class, just as the bell rang, leaving Haruhi to follow me.


	3. Chapter 2: Notes

Chapter Two: Notes

{Yuki's P.O.V.}

Since I was in class 1A, I got to see Haruhi a lot, which was okay… But seeing Hikaru and Kaoru… Not so much…

I was just sitting in class, listening to the teacher go on and on about stuff I had already learned in America, when a note landed on my desk.

_Yuki,_

_I hope this doesn't sound rude or anything, but what did you mean, 'I know a lot more than people think'?_

_Haruhi_

I thought about how I should answer before actually doing so.

_Exactly what I said. I know a lot more than people might think._

_Example: I'm like Kyoya – yes, Kyoya Ootori. Class 2A, vice president of the Host Club, and best friend to Tamaki Suoh – the 'King' of the Host Club._

_Anything else?_

I passed Haruhi the note – her desk was next to mine at the back of the class – while the teacher had his back to us.

Not even a minute later, I got a reply.

_Wow, I guess you are._

_Uh.. How much _do _you know?_

I began writing. This was going to be long…

_Well… A lot…:_

_Tamaki Suoh: King of the Host Club, and the 'Princely Type'. He is in Class 2A, best friends with Kyoya Ootori, and an only child. His father is Yuzuru Suoh, and his mother [Anne-Sophie Grantaine] has been diagnosed with the disease, Systemic lupus erythematosus. Tamaki is half French, and half Japanese. His birthday is April eighth, and he is seventeen years of age – as of now._

_Kyoya Ootori: Vice president of the Host Club, and the 'Cool Type'. He is also in class 2A, best friends with Tamaki Suoh [As mentioned earlier], and the third son, and fourth child of the Ootori family. His older sister is Fuyumi Ootori, and his older brothers are Yuuichi Ootori, and Akito Ootori. Kyoya is also seventeen years old, and his date of birth is November twenty-second._

_Hikaru Hitachiin: He and his twin brother [Kaoru Hitachiin] are the 'Mischievous' or 'Devil Types' of the Host Club. Hikaru is in Class 1A, and has no siblings, other than his twin brother. His mother is a fashion designer, and his father runs a software company. His father is the only one that is able to tell the twins apart – except for you – even when their backs are to him. Hikaru is the "seme" of the brothers' fake "twincest" relationship. Hikaru is sixteen, and was born on June ninth._

_Kaoru Hitachiin: He and his twin brother [Hikaru Hitachiin] are the 'Mischievous' or 'Devil Types' in the Host Club. Kaoru is in Class 1A [Along with his brother], and his only sibling is his twin brother. His mother is a fashion designer, and his father runs a software company. His father is the only one – other than you – that can tell the twins apart, even with their backs to him. Kaoru is the "uke" of the brothers' fake "twincest" relationship that they put on for their customers. Kaoru is sixteen years of age, and his date of birth is June ninth._

_Mitsukuni Haninozuka: Mitsukuni is most often known as 'Hunny', and eighteen years old. Despite his age, he is quite short, and carries around a pink stuffed bunny that his grandmother made for him. Due to his size, Mitsukuni looks like he should be in Elementary School, but is actually a high school senior. Mitsukuni is the 'Boy Lolita Type' in the Host Club. The Haninozuka family is a family that specializes in martial arts, and Mitsukuni used to train others due to that. As a Haninozuka, he was forbidden from liking cute things, and eating sweets, because they believe that indulging in things, shows weakness. That changed however, when Tamaki showed up to ask Mitsukuni to join the Host Club when Tamaki went to the high school division. Tamaki told Mitsukuni that hiding one's true self, is weakness, and asked him, what true strength actually was. Then he gave Mitsukuni and pink bunny puppet before leaving. Mitsukuni's birthday is February twenty-ninth, and is in Class 3A._

_Takashi Morinozuka: Takashi is most often known as 'Mori', and is eighteen years of age. He is very tall, and almost the opposite of his cousin [Mitsukuni Haninozuka]. Takashi is quiet, where as Mitsukuni is very talkative. Takashi has dark hair, and dark eyes, while Mitsukuni has blonde hair, and big brown eyes. Takashi is also the 'Wild' or 'Silent Type' of the Host Club. Takashi is rarely never around Mitsukuni, for he is very protective of his cousin – despite his martial arts training. The Morinozuka's have protected and served the Haninozuka family for many generations, but a marriage joined the families two generations ago, breaking the master-servant tradition. Takashi's date of birth is May fifth and he is also in Class 3A._

_Then there's you:_

_Haruhi Fujioka: You are actually a female, though when you enrolled in Ouran, the school's students mistook you for a boy. When you were looking for a quiet place to study, you stumbled upon the third music room – and the Host Club [I pity you]. While trying to leave, you accidentally knocked over a vase that was to be auctioned off at __¥8,000,000 [8 million yen]. To pay off that rather large debt, you became a Host. If you could get a thousand people to request you, then the Host Club would call off your debt. Kyoya Ootori is always getting you to do things, by reducing your debt. You are sixteen years old, your birthday is February fourth, and you are in Class 1A._

_I could write more – on all of you… But frankly, my hand hurts, so I'll wrap this up._

_I assume that you are going to be showing this note to the rest of the Host Club during Hosting hours – I do not mind, you may do so if you please. I have some things to say to the Host Club though, so I would actually prefer if you could give this to them._

_Kyoya: To save Haruhi the trouble, my name is Yuki Yamazaki. It will be extremely hard to find information on me though. I'm sure you are aware, that there is no actual 'Yuki Yamazaki', but I assure you, I was adopted into the Yamazaki family. However, I will not tell you my birth name, and neither will my 'family'. They are aware that I would rather not remember, and will not bring up the events to anyone – unless they have my permission. You will also not be able to bribe them, considering the Yamazaki family is one of the three richest families in Japan – right next to the Suohs and the Ootoris. I wish you good luck in your 'quest' for information._

_Hikaru: I apologize about this morning… No hard feelings?_

_Kaoru and Hikaru: Though your descriptions were mostly the same, I understand that you two are different. You may be similar, but not the same. I know how to tell you two apart, and I can prove it if you wish. I already know the rules to the 'Which One is Hikaru?' game._

And with that, I passed the note back to Haruhi. She started to open it, but the ending bell rang, and everyone got up and headed to their extra-curricular activities, or home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I know, I skipped lunch.**

**Oh well…**

**You people don't want to hear that anyways! It's boring…**

**And yes, I spent that entire chapter writing notes, basically.**

**Next chapter will be interesting though… The Host Club reads the note!**

**And yes, Haruhi is sixteen in this story, all though she was actually fifteen when the series started.**


End file.
